


Bigger Than Space and Time

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've shared everything up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haatomune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/gifts).



> Happy Friendship Day, haatomune! Thank you for the prompt and for giving me a chance to write these two again.

It's by chance that Mikado looks out the window and sees someone who can only be Masaomi sitting on the front steps of his house. Brow furrowing, he hurries downstairs and goes to the door. When he opens it, Masaomi turns without getting up and grins at him. 

"Did we have plans today?" Mikado's brow is still furrowed.

"And a wonderful Sunday afternoon to you, too!" Masaomi's grin slants higher on one side and now he does get up. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Then we have plans." His brow arches as if it's obvious and he flashes another grin. "There's ice cream calling our names." When Mikado doesn't respond right away, he walks backwards down the steps and opens his arms. "Come on. I'll even treat you!"

"You will?"

Now a studied hurt that Mikado has been subjected to many times comes in to settle on Masaomi's face. "Of course! You say that like it's something unheard off..." He drops his head as he turns it but his gaze is still on Mikado, whose own expression wordlessly tells Masaomi he's not fooling anyone.

Masaomi straightens with a sigh, turning his gaze skyward as he shoves his hands in his front pockets.

One day, Mikado is going to let him just stand there and see how long it takes before Masaomi can't take it any longer. This is not that day, though, and he puts his hands in his pockets too as he goes to stand beside Masaomi, lifting his gaze up to the same clouds.

When Masaomi bumps his shoulder, Mikado looks over, expecting Masaomi to still be gazing skyward—it makes him jump a little when their eyes meet and even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to help smiling back.

 

At the convenience store, Mikado is prepared to reach into his pocket to pay; not that he doubts Masaomi's intentions but he had the impression Masaomi came up with the idea of ice cream spontaneously, so he might not have brought any money with him. 

It turns out he did, though, and as he hands Mikado the Suika Bar there's a kind of triumph in his grin that makes Mikado shake his head even as he's returning the grin with a thanks.

They don't go back to Mikado's right away; they walk aimlessly through the streets of their hometown, their only purpose this afternoon whiling away time and eating ice cream. They've fallen into one of their comfortable silences when Masaomi casually says, "So it seems I'm moving to Tokyo next week."

Mikado feels his mouth curving up as he waits for the punchline. But Masaomi doesn't say anything else and, even though he's not looking at Mikado, Mikado can see he's not smiling.

"What?"

Masaomi glances over; glances off again as soon as their eyes meet, and that's when Mikado's heart sinks. A rivulet of ice cream drips down the stick, onto his fingers, but he only keeps looking at Masaomi as they walk.

"Yeah," Masaomi says after a few steps. He takes a deep breath and Mikado waits for the words he's going to say that will make sense, because as much nonsense as Masaomi is fond of spouting, he knows what to say when he's serious. But this time he only sighs again. Then he takes another bite of his Giant Cone.

Mikado doesn't understand how he can eat ice cream at a time like this. He tries to take a lick of his but even though he feels the cold sensation on his tongue, he can't seem to taste it; he swallows flavorlessly. 

It's his turn to sigh. One of them has to say something because this silence is not their usual comfortable one. If Masaomi isn’t going to do it, Mikado supposes it will have to be him this time. He looks at his ice cream, melting on its stick. "That's sudden."

"Yeah..."

The way Masaomi trails off makes Mikado look at him. Masaomi squares his shoulders as if he can feel the hardness of the gaze; or maybe he's steeling himself for what he couldn't say before but knows he has to now, because he sighs again, breathes in deep, and says, "Actually, I've known for about three months now."

The Suika Bar smashes off its stick as it hits the ground; if Mikado had kept going, he'd have stepped right in it.

He stands there, staring at the ruins of pink and green.

He doesn't look up even when Masaomi's feet appear on the other side of the mess.

"Here."

Mikado looks up to see Masaomi's half-eaten Giant Cone being held out to him.

He takes it, looks at the bite marks on the cone, the chocolate smoothed by tongue licks. They've shared the same ice cream before, so that's not a problem; they've shared everything up until now... "You don't want it?"

Masaomi shrugs. His grin is small but sincere. “I want you to have it more.”

Mikado looks at it again before taking a bite. He steps over the fallen ice cream bar and as they walk now the silence is, if not their usual comfortable, at least not entirely terrible.

Stealing a glance as he takes another lick, Mikado says, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Masaomi scratches his neck. "I guess I just wanted us to be able to spend as much time together as we could, without this hanging over us." (Years from now, when it comes out that Masaomi has kept another secret, Mikado will look back on this one and understand how Masaomi chose to bear the weight himself alone, and he will resolve not to let such a thing happen again, ever. In this moment, though, he doesn't fully understand but he does accept the words, or at least the feelings behind them.)

"Anyhow," Masaomi says after a few more wordless steps, "you’ll still be my best friend. I don’t plan on getting a new one there."

"You're good at making friends, though," Mikado says doubtfully, licking the cone.

"Oh, I'll have _lots_ of friends!" Masaomi grins in agreement, spreading his arms wide as if welcoming the hoards of new friends he's imagining thronging to him. Then the grin fades as he drops his arms and turns to catch Mikado's eye. "But not a best friend. You'll always be my best friend, Mikado."

Not knowing what to say to that, Mikado licks the ice cream cone.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. You just got a computer for your birthday, right?" When Mikado nods, Masaomi grins. "So we'll email and talk online every day. It'll be like I'm still here!"

It won't be like that at all and Masaomi knows it. But he's putting on a brave face so Mikado pushes back the tears threatening behind his eyes and does his best to smile too.

Masaomi must sense them anyhow because he picks up his gait, turning to walk backwards in front of Mikado. "Nothing as small as time and space can come between us. It would take something much more enormous than that!"

Mikado is smiling before he knows it. He holds out the last bit of ice cream.

"You don't want it?" 

Mikado smiles even more. "I want you to have it more."

With a grin, Masaomi accepts the ice cream and pops it in his mouth as he falls back into step beside Mikado, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they go along now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m anime-only in this fandom so I don’t know much about their childhood together or the circumstances of Kida moving to Tokyo; please read this as alternate timeline if necessary.


End file.
